Stay close to me and never leave me
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Al final, todo termina apreciándose así de vacío. Yuri puede observarlo gracias a la puerta entreabierta que lo separa de su ensueño realizado en el hielo y la realidad que le ha aplastado sus emociones en el piso de concreto. [One-shot. Viktuuri. Drama/Angst/Fluff. Happy ending i promise!]


**Disclaimer:** Todo a los creadores de Yuri! On Ice. Yo sólo tomé a los homosexuales de sus personajes para nuestro entretenimiento libre de lucro. Trust me (?

 **N/a:** Terminé mi primer Viktuuri y me siento bastante sorprendida, no pensé que fuera a salir tanto. Lo cierto es que, como casi todo el fandom, quiero ver a estos juntos porque la tensión y el fanservice no parece puro queerbait (pray for it). So, en lo personal, como buena masoca que soy me encanta mezclar el drama/angst con el fluff y es que, realmente quiero que estos dos terminen juntos y felices. Quiero que Yuri gane la Grand Pix (aunque Yurio bb también debería, pero eso es otra historia). En resumen, esto es very gay and very dramatic. Pero quedó bastante decente. Espero no haber salido tan OoC.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 _Lyubov': amor_

 _Vy ostayetes' ryadom so mnoy i nikogda ne pozvolyal mne:_ Quédate a mi lado y nunca me dejes.

* * *

 **Stay close to me and never leave me**

 **.**

 **.**

Puede escuchar como lo aclaman.

Los aplausos parecen inextinguibles. El hielo reproduce un espectáculo digno de admirarse por culpa de las flores que continúan cayendo sin parar. Su cuerpo aún permanece en la postura final de su presentación. Brazos y manos indignados a moverse, al igual que sus piernas. Es tan escueta la idea de haber realizado el programa limpio al dejar atrás su inseguridad, su desesperación por ejecutar los saltos a la perfección; Darse cuenta de lo que había logrado hasta el final, de una manera que antes hubiera considerado surreal…

Sin embargo, aunque la sorpresa sigue sintiéndose como una ráfaga de aire fresco, las neuronas continúan haciendo sinapsis fugaz que, al sumarse con el agotamiento físico, no le dejan otra opción más que comenzar a moverse de su impávida situación. Y vaya, ¡como le pulsa el corazón!

Los pensamientos viajan por su mente, con presteza, son una maleza caótica de euforia y aceptación. La faceta por la que tanto entrenó. El concepto de su amor se halla disperso por todos lados.

 _¿Así es como se siente?_

Su mirada se desvía del techo hacia el público que aún le pondera memorable actuación, incluyendo las palmas de Minako-sensei y Takeshi.

 _Oh Dios, en verdad lo hice._

Entonces lucha por contener las lágrimas mientras realiza reverencias al público en señal de agradecimiento. ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! Se escucha en todo el recinto por un centenar de voces. Excepto una.

El corazón se le detiene un instante y la plenitud de su desempeño se pasma, ¿Dónde…?

― ¡Katsuki! ¡Ven aquí! ―grita un impaciente Yakov desde el otro lado de la pista, su mirada se siente glacial a metros de distancia.

Yuri patina entre las flores hasta salir por la puerta que conduce fuera del escenario. La confusión y decepción borbotean dentro de su pecho. No entiende que está pasando. ¿Es una broma, no? Una demasiado pesada. No era el momento, ni el lugar. Además, ¡había dado la mejor presentación de su vida! ¡En la Grand Prix! ¡ _Él_ no sería capaz!

― _Ejem._

El entrenador ruso interrumpe sus pensamientos al aclararse la garganta, de esta manera Yuri nota que le está tendiendo las gomas protectoras de sus patines desde un considerable rato. En silencio las acepta, agradeciendo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Después se apresura a sentarse sobre la primera banca de descanso que encuentra sin decir nada, no desea hacerlo, ni siquiera para preguntarle a Yakov qué rayos hace allí. Sobrellevar la ausencia de Viktor Nikiforov no es fácil.

Pasan dos minutos y por fin se escucha la voz de la presentadora.

 _Ah, aquí viene._

―A continuación, la puntación del programa libre de Katsuki Yuri…

El recinto se queda en sistémico silencio, el aire se siente tan tenso que podría cortarse. Pero Yuri se encuentra inerte.

220.01

La multitud estalla en aplausos de aprobación. Minako-sensei rompe a llorar. Takeshi está silbando y gritando palabras de aliento a Yuri aunque este no pueda escucharlo. Parece que es su momento, su triunfo, no obstante… ¿por qué no se siente cómo uno? Claro, ha roto su propio récord personal e incluso es candidato a la medalla de oro en la Grand Pix si no es superado por los patinadores restantes. Al final, todo termina apreciándose así de vacío. La felicidad piropeada del escenario incluso ha desaparecido, Yuri puede observarlo gracias a la puerta entreabierta que lo separa de su ensueño realizado en el hielo y la realidad que le ha aplastado sus emociones en el piso de concreto.

Debería estar llorando, inundado por la alegría, no por la tristeza. Pero ya es tarde.

.

.

― _¡Bravo Yuri! ¡Al fin has clavado el salchow! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!_

― _¿Tú… lo estás? ―las mejillas de Yuri se mantienen de un rojo vivo al preguntar._

― _Oh, pero claro que lo estoy. Después de todo, soy tu entrenador._

 _._

 _._

Su vista ya está empañada, su único apoyo se encuentra en las gradas, pero la persona que le llevó al éxito no está a su lado.

 _._

 _._

― _Oye Viktor…_

― _¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Yuri?_

― _¿Tú seguirás conmigo después de la Grand Pix?_

― _Oh Yuri, pero claro que lo estaré._

― _Espero que eso no sea una promesa._

― _Claro que no mi pequeño Katsudon, es un hecho._

 _._

 _._

La persona por la que patina lo ha dejado y eso duele. Duele de verdad.

.

.

― _Viktor…_

― _Vamos Yuri, tienes que descansar. Después de tu entrenamiento de hoy, estoy seguro de que ganarás la Grand Pix. Eres perfecto._

 _._

 _._

Lo cierto es que no puede soportarlo.

.

.

― _Yo no…_

― _Yuriiiii, sabes que no me gusta cuando dudas de tus habilidades. Creo que a estas alturas, ambos sabemos de lo que eres capaz. Así que nada de negatividades. Ganarás esta Grand Pix y yo estaré ahí para verte triunfar. ¿De acuerdo?_

―… _De acuerdo._

.

.

¿Dé que sirve alcanzar el éxito si el sobreprecio es un corazón roto?

― ¡Oye Katsuki! ¡Katsuki!

Yuri se lleva las manos al rostro por instinto, intentando ocultar la evidencia de su malestar sin éxito alguno.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta con la voz tosca y la mirada clavada en sus patines.

―Escucha Katsuki…

 _¡Fssssh!_

Las palabras de Yakov se quedan flotando en la transitoria negrura. La audiencia ahora es una mezcla de gritos de miedo y murmullos desconcertantes. Yuri suspira, dándose cuenta de lo tenso que todavía se siente en plena oscuridad. Mayor aún, también le toca sentirse liado como el resto. Era inusual un incidente así en una competencia de semejante magnitud. Pero las luces vuelven en muy poco tiempo.

Las cosas no se calman como se espera. Pues ahora sólo hay una pequeña parte ubicada en el centro de la pista de patinaje donde si se tiene luz. El silencio es sepulcral en un santiamén. Al siguiente, de nuevo hay ruido entre el público. Incluso algunas siluetas de brazos señalan el escenario esclarecido. Yuri empieza a entender. Hay algo- no, _alguien_ en la pista de patinaje.

Entonces… una pieza de música inicia, la melodía es familiar para los oídos de Yuri quién, al mirar de reojo a Yakov, se da cuenta de que este ya no le presta nada de atención. Después, una voz masculina comienza a acompañar la melodía y los gritos de asombro retumban por todo el recinto.

Definitivamente conoce esa canción.

Se levanta deprisa del asiento, sus pasos son lentos por los patines que lleva puestos, pero poco le importa cuando por fin apoya las manos en la barra que separan el suelo firme de la pista, y su corazón improperado da un vuelco, al observar el escenario níveo.

Está seguro de que sus pupilas se han dilatado al fijarlas en la persona que está patinando con gracilidad al ritmo de la música, con esa típica forma de dejar fluir las emociones a través de la majestuosidad que asegura el sentir humano. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su rostro, sus ojos, _oh, sus ojos_ aguamarina que parecen desbordar un mar endulzado de pasión inmaculada…

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

Yuri comienza a tiritar sin percibirlo, su suspicaz vista jamás abandona la figura de Viktor sobre el hielo. Los saltos son de gran altura, tan elegantes, tan pulcros y con el aterrizaje más que excelente. Es increíble lo magnos que son. Lo son tanto que Yuri piensa en las transmisiones por televisión que no le hacen suficiente justicia a la beldad que sus cámaras, por muy profesionales que sean, no logran captar al cien por ciento. Enseguida, los ojos le parpadean rápidamente al notar que todo es casi como un _deja vú._ Se siente como un niño emocionado viendo su primera Grand Pix por la tv que sonríe al fascinarse con la presentación de un Viktor más joven, con el cabello luengo y el traje que algún día formaría a ser parte de la esencia artística del Eros que Yuri jamás creyó que tendría. Oh, la realización insiste en hacerle notar algo por consecutiva vez, en un mismo día, con el labio inferior temblando contra sus dientes y sus manos hechas nudillos contra la barra.

Sí, Viktor era un deleite a la hora de realizar sus programas. Yuri los había visto todos por medio de una pantalla. Nunca así, de frente, ni siquiera cuando había tenido la oportunidad un año atrás, por razones más que obvias. Ahora es diferente, ahora estima el centelleo de su recatada vestidura fucsia adornada de toques dorados cegándole el rostro sin culpa, tan al estilo de un príncipe que reclama un trono que siempre le ha pertenecido.

La letra que canta la voz masculina sigue sin entenderse a oídos de Yuri, pero percibe lo que desea transmitir porque esa es la razón por la que había conseguido llegar tan lejos en primer lugar. Había imitado y patinado la rutina de Viktor a la perfección; la rutina que estaba viendo justo ahora. La rutina que motivó a Viktor a convertirse en su entrenador. La rutina que no deja lugar congelado sin ser desgajado por la delicada maestría y el anhelo que su autor impregna en el manjar visual que la secuencia es de principio a final.

 _Viktor… ¿qué significa esto?_

El recinto del Grand Pix revienta en aplausos al recibir a una vieja estrella como es de esperarse, se ilumina por completo y Viktor se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado Yuri al rematar su propia presentación. La posición final, sin embargo, es distinta a la del programa original. Yuri lo sabe. Viktor también lo sabe, es por eso que su amplia sonrisa no va dirigida al público, no exactamente. Orbes marrones se cruzan con orbes añil verde para preguntarse cuestiones. ¡Cuestiones que serían más fáciles de detectar si no fuera porque su entrenador luce tan apuesto en ese traje!

Su corazón retorna a la vida acelerada que su cuerpo y mente sufren. Las ganas de entrar a la pista le azotan con tanta fuerza que muerde sus labios para calmar su nerviosismo. Fuera lo que fuera, Viktor había hecho todo esto por él, ¿no?

Por otro lado, las extremidades vuelven a traicionarlo, se niegan a abandonar su estado monótono. El pánico de no saber qué hacer lo obligan a apartar la vista de su entrenador, la vergüenza lo amenaza de a poco y lo hubiera terminado por dominar de no ser por el par de brazos que le rodean con fuerza. Justo ahí, en ese instante, con la respiración agitada del contrario por patinar tan deprisa y arrojarse a Yuri sin más.

 _¿En serio no estoy soñando?_

La respiración caliente de Viktor contra su frente empieza a persuadirlo de que no es un sueño, las palmas que toman su rostro sonrojado aumentan las posibilidades. Sus labios siendo tocados por otros, lo confirma.

 _Oh, Dios._

Sus ojos se expanden completamente en shock. Se siente como si se estuviera quemando. El modo en el que Viktor respira y mueve su boca contra la suya le provoca vibraciones impetuosas por su espalda al punto de que su cabeza parece comenzar a dar vueltas. Al fondo se escuchan los gritos de sorpresa, como si la pobre audiencia no tuviera suficiente con todo lo anterior. Empero, Yuri se olvida de todo esto cuando Viktor intensifica el beso. Finalmente, responde con ligera torpeza, cerrando los ojos, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos para aferrarse lo más que puede, detestando la barra que los separa de abrazarse sin problemas. La boca del ruso es más experta que la suya, nada de que sorprenderse. Excepto porque Yuri consigue seguirle el ritmo y sus bocas parecen fundirse como si quisieran ser una sola.

No sabe cuánto duran así, podrían haber sido minutos o tan sólo segundos. Pero la sensación de hormigueo no deserta los labios de Yuri cuando Viktor rompe el beso para rodearlo otra vez.

―Vik- Viktor…

―Shh… calma _lyubov'_ ―ataja Viktor, susurrando en su oído de una manera tan confidencial que Yuri deja de odiar a la barra que ahora lo ayuda a evitar que caiga al suelo―. Todo está bien, estuviste brillante.

 _Viktor… Viktor si observó mi rutina…_

―Tú- tú también Viktor, yo no esperaba eso…

―Oh Yuri, seguro pensaste que me había ido a mitad de tu presentación o qué no tuve la suficiente decencia de felicitarte cuando terminaste. Oh Yuri, oh _moy_ katsudon. Lo siento tanto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Los ojos de Viktor buscan los de Yuri y estos se dejan encontrar. La expresión de devoción que el mayor inviste cuando lo mira es conmovedora. La sinceridad, palpable.

― ¿Hiciste esto por mí? ―pregunta Yuri sin pensárselo, tan sólo desea escucharlo.

Y Viktor se lo otorga.

― _Lyubov'_ , el día de hoy he patinado para ti y sólo para ti. Tu presentación final no sólo estuvo perfecta, me volvió a inspirar. Me convenciste de una sola cosa que deseo más que nada en el mundo. Yuri… _Vy ostayetes' ryadom so mnoy i nikogda ne pozvolyal mne._

Ahí lo tiene, en pleno caos público. Las sensaciones que al fin encajan; un motivo, una confesión. El concepto de su amor que creía destruido, renace de las cenizas cual ave fénix. Por supuesto, Yuri quiere preguntarle qué significaba lo que había dicho, pero los labios contrarios lo están asaltando ya. Logran que su mente vuelva a olvidarse de todo antes de que Viktor lo tome de la mano para guiarlo hasta la salida completa del lugar. Ambos caminando a trompicones por los patines. Ignorando todo y a todos.

Detrás de camerinos, están dispuestos a cruzar las barreras del ídolo-fan y entrenador-patinador. Discuten lo que dejaron a medias en el escenario con plenitud. Cosas que expresan por medio de palabras cuyas acciones ya están justificadas. Viktor le ofrece su célebre concepto de amor y Yuri cree que vuela sin necesidad de usar patines.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Ni crean que ese último párrafo es insinuación de lemon, ni crean *cof, cof tal vez sí lo hace so what cof cof *. Espero les haya gustado y por favor, si notan alguna palabra fuera de lugar, un error ortográfico o de sintaxis, háganmelo saber. Se los agradeceré bastante.

Stay Viktuuri shippers :)


End file.
